


[Comic] Golden Boy

by potofsoup



Series: You are Why I'm Here [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky's left shoulder acts up at night.





	[Comic] Golden Boy

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180345718753/potofsoup-potofsoup-so-i-was-thinking-about)


End file.
